gem_drawsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mariposite
Mariposite is the fusion of Chrome Diopside, Coral, Moonstone, and Thorite. Appearance Mariposite has soft blue skin, plump lips, misty cyan hair, and six eyes with cyan eyes with small black pupils, and four arms. They have a thick build with a round chest, a thin waist, and thick thighs. Their gemstones are embedded in their forehead, right wrist, navel, and right knee. They wear a multi-toned grey bodysuit with a v-neck and thick grey neckline. They wear fingerless light sky blue gloves on each of their four hands. They have a circular cutout around Coral's gemstone and a star cutout around Chrome Diopside's gemstone. Their leggings become lighter grey as they go down, ending in dark grey toe tips. Personality Nothing is known about Mariposite's personality yet. Abilities Mariposite possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Margaritasite, they form Goldstone. Skillset * Blade Proficiency: Mariposite can summon Coral's arm blades from gemstone and is very skilled with them. * Knight's Blade Proficiency: Mariposite can summon Thorite's Knight's Blade from gemstone and is very skilled with it. They can raise the temperature of the blade at will, even to the point of the blade turning to plasma. Unique Abilities * Terrakinesis: Mariposite has the ability of terrakinesis, the power to manipulate elements derived from earth, such as rock. This ability is inherited from Chrome Diopside. ** Sentient Creatures Summoning: Sentient Creatures can be summoned by Mariposite. These creatures are made of rock, and can be summoned at any time. ** Rock-Titan Creation: Since they can manipulate rock, Mariposite can form a titan made of rock. Mariposite would reside in the nape surrounded by rock controlling it as if the titan was one entity, though they're a remote control. Whatever move they make, their titan body copies. * Hydro/Cryo/Nephelokinesis: They can control all forms of water, but not to the extent that Lapis or Ice can, an ability inherited from Moonstone. * Night Vision: Mariposite can see perfectly in darkness and can choose when to activate this ability. This ability stems from Moonstone. * Solar Dash: For a small amount of time, Mariposite can run, or "dash" at the speed of light. Gemology * Mariposite is a mineral which is a chromium-rich variety of mica, which imparts an attractive green color to the generally white dolomitic marble in which it is commonly found. * It was named for Mariposa, California, though it can be found in several places in the Sierra Nevada mountains. ** It is also found in a few locations in Newfoundland, Canada, where it is called virginite, and Europe. * It is not an officially classified mineral, but is a chromium-rich phengite, which is a high silica variety of muscovite. The chemical formula is K(Al,Cr)2(Al,Si)4O10(OH)2. * The term "mariposite" also refers to the stone in which the green mica is found. ** This stone is marble, containing varying amounts of dolomite and quartz. * This jewelry is sometimes sold under the trade name "Emerald Quartz". Gemstones Category:Quadruple Fusions